villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
El Rey
King El Rey is the main antagonist of the Rooster Teeth animated web series Nomad of Nowhere. He is the king of Nowhere who gains power by consuming magic thanks to an enchanted crown he wears and the one responsible for the disappearance of magic-users in Nowhere. He is voiced by John Swasey, who also voiced The Undertaker in the English dub of Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic, Bols in the English dub of Akame ga Kill!, and Professor Kakuzawa in the English dub of Elfen Lied. History Past El Rey was once a heroic young adventurer who came across an ancient, magical castle housing a magic crown of near immeasurable power. El Rey had to fight through traps, magic monsters, and even the undead, but he eventually triumphed and reached the crown. He crowned himself as king, and built up the castle. At first, El Rey was a benevolent and kind king who wanted nothing but the best for his people, using the magic of the crown to provide the hungry with food, the sick with health, and the sad with joy. He was much loved and revered by his people, who often asked him for guidance, to which he almost always obliged. However, as the king grew older, his magic powers began to steadily fade until one day they were suddenly gone, with the crown seemingly drained of its power. El Rey sought the help of a magician to restore the crown's power, but the crown was, in fact, sentient, and devoured the magician, restoring its power. El Rey reluctantly returned the crown to his head, a fateful choice of no return. When he did, it restored his youth and all of his magical powers. However, El Rey turned evil because of this; it is currently unknown if the crown warped and twisted his mind, or if the newfound power and control became too intoxicating and El Rey chose to become a new ruler of wickedness and evil. El Rey then summoned all magic-users in Nowhere to his castle and purged them all, fueling the crown and further increasing his magical power, until none remained. El Rey then turned into a malevolent and cruel tyrant. When the people stood up against him, El Rey used magic from the crown to transform one of his guards into the fearsome minotaur Toro, who proceeded to commit mass slaughter on the citizens of Nowhere. He claimed the lands to the west, and El Rey founded a counsel of four governors (one being Toro) to claim the lands to the north, east, and south, with him stationing his kingdom in the center of Nowhere, thus creating the brutal monarchy of Nowhere. From there, he sent out soldiers to hunt down the remaining magic-users left in the land, including the father of a young girl named Melinda. Melinda, who was also a magic user, escaped with her father's guardian scarecrow, who would later become the Nomad. Sometime later and over the next hundred years, El Rey learned of the magic Nomad, and made him the number one most wanted fugitive in the land, not stopping until he claims his prize. Season 1 El Rey is the driving force behind most of Season 1, instructing Don Paragon to bring him the Nomad. In turn, Don sends out the Dandy Lions and their leader Toth to hunt the Nomad throughout Nowhere. In the episode "El Rey", the Nomad happens upon an old castle, and begins to see flashbacks of El Rey's origins and past before sadly leaving the mysterious place. However, after Toth is betrayed by Don Paragon, she decides that she will capture the Nomad herself and deliver it to El Rey personally. Don Paragon captures the Nomad, but it escapes with help from Skout. As Don Paragon lies defeated, El Rey confronts him through a murder of crows. El Rey expresses his disappointment, and Paragon asks if he may have a little of El Rey's magic to help him in his next attempt to capture the Nomad. El Rey, however, has the crows attack and kill Paragon, devouring every part of him and leaving only the compass that points the way to magical items. El Rey then sets his sights on Toth as his new enforcer. Personality El Rey was once kind, helpful and trustworthy, and desired to aid his kingdom in any way he could. After his corruption, however, he became brutal, genocidal and power-hungry, only desiring to further his own power and immortality, no matter how many people he had to kill to accomplish it. His genocides of both the magic-users and the citizens in expanding his reign mark the bloodiest points in Nowhere's history. Gallery Images Snip20180427 1.png|El Rey as a heroic adventurer. Snip20180427 2.png Snip20180427 3.png|El Rey finding the crown. Snip20180428 4.png|El Rey's benevolence before his fall. Snip20180428 5.png|El Rey's turn to evil. Snip20180428 8.png|El Rey's genocide of the magic-users. Snip20180428 7.png|El Rey neglects his people. Snip20180428 9.png|El Rey with three of his governors. Snip20180428 6.png|El Rey conquering Nowhere. Snip20180928 4.png|El Rey controlling a murder of crows. Snip20180928 3.png|El Rey killing Don Paragon with the crows. Videos Nomad of Nowhere Episode 6 - El Rey Rooster Teeth Navigation Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Enigmatic Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Mongers Category:Monster Master Category:Torturer Category:Summoners Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Extortionists Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Big Bads Category:Polluters Category:Elitist Category:Master of Hero Category:Jingoists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Non-Action Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Oppressors Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Successful Category:Collector of Souls Category:Pawns Category:Totalitarians Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vandals Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Disciplinarians Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Western Villains Category:Unseen